Memento Mori, Carpe Diem
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Lembra-te de que um dia morrerás, e então aproveita o dia. Presente para a Morgana.


**Memento Mori, Carpe Diem**

**-**

_Lembra-te de que um dia morrerás, e então aproveita o dia. Presente para a Morgana._

**-**

**I.**

Ned não consegue dormir, oprimido com o silêncio de seu apartamento. Ele desce ao Pie Hole e faz uma torta, como pela primeira vez fizera há vinte anos, sete meses, catorze dias e dezessete horas, na cozinha Escola Longborough para Garotos, em uma noite igualmente solitária e vazia. Agora Ned é o Fazedor de Tortas, mas pouca coisa mudou nesses anos.

Ele ainda é solitário.

Um único toque, e os frutos voltam ao ápice de sua exuberância. Um minuto depois algumas margaridas secam. É o preço a ser pago.

O tempo voa enquanto ele observa a massa assar, fermentar e crescer. É a sua vida passando, e ele sequer se dá conta.

A torta fica pronta. Ele fecha os olhos e aspira seu odor adocicado, e o rosto de sua mãe surge na escuridão. Um vago sorriso surge em seu rosto, rapidamente apagado pelas lembranças do fatídico dia que aprendera que seu dom - sua maldição - cobrava um preço à altura. A torta esfria, mas ele não a come. Ele jamais as come.

O Fazedor de Tortas se senta em frente ao balcão escuro, e sonha com algo indefinível.

Um toque, um breve brilho dourado, e ele traz de volta os mortos por um minuto. Sua vida se divide em fazer tortas e trazer mortos à vida para perguntar quem foram seus assassinos. Ele se sente miseravelmente só e deseja acabar com a solidão que o consome, mas ele tem medo de sofrer. Medo de viver.

Ned nunca repara que Olive Snook está sempre com seu coração voltado para ele.

**II.**

Na casa de suas tias, Charlote Charles aprende. Ela estuda Francês e Mandarim por meio de fitas cassetes, cria abelhas, lê uma imensa quantidade de livros sobre quaisquer assuntos imagináveis. Ela tem sede de conhecimento. De _viver_. Mil projetos são cultivados em sua mente: Viajar pelo mundo, profissionalizar-se na Apicultura, estudar em uma das grandes universidades do mundo; mas ela jamais sai de Coeur d'Coeurs. Ela tem medo de abandonar suas tias, e um espesso véu se interpõe entre seus sonhos e o mundo lá fora.

**III.**

Olive Snook sempre foi tenaz. Ela jamais permitiu que o mundo se interpusesse entre seus sonhos, e como um dínamo demolia as barreiras erguidas pela vida.

Mas agora ela fora capturada pelo complexo e inamovível sentimento do amor, e sua persistência era posta à prova.

Fora impossível não se apaixonar pelo Fazedor de Tortas; seu ar sorumbático e a estranha distância que ele mantinha de outras pessoas apenas aumentara os sentimentos de carinho que ela sentia por ele. Ela tinha vontade de abrir os braços, rodopiar e cantar para ele. _Por_ ele.

Mas ele sempre fugia. Olive Snook sentia que os únicos vínculos que ambos compartilhavam era o de empregada e patrão e o de babá de Digby, cão que jamais tocava seu dono, e nem por ele era tocado. Tinha a impressão de que um Universo de distância existia entre os dois.

Mas por Ned Olive aprenderia a cruzar as estrelas.

**IV.**

O detetive Emerson Cod acende um charuto e o traga com lentidão. Ele expele a fumaça de seus pulmões, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz de sua iluminaria. Seu livro pop-up repousa na escrivaninha. Lil' Gum Shoe. A história de sua vida, rejeitada pelas editoras. Emerson pensa em sua filha levada pela mãe; ele imagina como ela deve ser, e se assusta ao não conseguir se lembrar de seu rostinho de bebê quando ela fora levada pela mãe. Ele se esforça, mas não consegue.

Ele sente vontade de chorar, mas nunca se permite. Suas lágrimas são sufocadas na madrugada de automóveis e_ neon_.

**V.**

A chuva passou e o Sol foi revelado pelas nuvens. Vivian toma chá e come um pedaço da torta gentilmente mandada pelo Fazedor de Tortas. O queijo e o mel a fazem se lembrar de Charlote; ela não percebe - e nem poderia, Charlote estava morta para o mundo - que aquele é o mel das abelhas de sua sobrinha, e que a torta foi feita com amor por sua sobrinha. Grossas lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos; ela enxuga seu rosto com um lenço de seda.

Ela se sente um fardo para sua irmã, sem se dar conta de que não é por desprezo que ela sequer a olha nos olhos. Se ela abrisse as cortinas veria que não chovia mais. Ela fita as aves empalhadas da sala, sem se dar conta de que os melros cantam lá fora.

É um lindo dia, mas ela não consegue enxergá-lo.

**VI.**

A Vodka desce queimando pela garganta de Lily, mas ela não se incomoda mais. Ela está no quarto de Charlote, parada na soleira da porta; não tem coragem de entrar. Observa o aposento, intocado desde sua morte prematura. O peso do segredo que jamais poderia revelar à sua irmã. À sua sobrinha; à_ sua filha._

Uma lágrima solitária sai de seu olho bom; é só o que ela permite.

Lily desce as escadas e vê sua irmã na sala, chorando. Ela não se aproxima. Nunca olha sua irmã nos olhos. Ela tem vergonha, e sente que nunca mais poderá ser uma dupla com Vivian.

Ela se serve de mais uma dose de Vodka. Não sorri.

Um arco-íris cruza os céus lá fora, mas as cortinas estão fechadas.

**-**

**Acta Est Fabula**

**N/A: **_Não é Nolive, mas eu consegui, Morgana. Uma Oneshot de PD para você. Feliz aniversário! Felicidades; você merece. _

**Reviews?**


End file.
